Kiss the Rain
by kyung064
Summary: Kisah tentang Kyungsoo dan seorang penari misterius, tentang pertemuan-pertemuan mereka. tentang sikap Luhan yang aneh, tapi Kyungsoo sadar pada akhirnya Jongin tidak sebaik yang ia bayangkan. Kaisoo (1st ff in 2014)


**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Kiss the Rain  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple (focused on Kaisoo)  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Orang bilang, ia berbahaya. Tapi aku tidak percaya, bagiku penilaian berasal dari apa yang aku lihat, bukan dari yang orang bicarakan. Orang bilang, ia hanyalah anak berandal dan pembuat kekacauan, tapi dimataku ia adalah orang yang dingin tetapi berhati hangat, dan juga ringan tangan.

Tapi, mungkin aku salah. Karena aku hanya menilai menggunakan indera penglihatanku saja. Telingaku seakan tuli untuk dia, aku tak mendengar ocehan buruk tentang perilakunya karena bagiku hal-hal buruk itu hanya bualan semata. Tapi melihatnya membawa barang haram itu dengan mataku sendiri, baru menyakinkanku. Bahwa sebaik-baik sikap manusia, di dalamnya ada sifat monster juga.

Kini, aku mencoba berhenti melamunkan tentangnya. Berusaha melupakannya, untuk apa aku mengingatnya? Berkali-kali kutekankan pada diriku bahwa ia telah berdusta padaku. Tapi mengapa aku masih ingin mempercayainya? Mengapa sebagian kecil dari diriku masih membelanya?

. . .

Pertemuan pertama kami, di bawah atap halte ketika aku mencoba menghindari tetes demi tetes hujan yang berlomba menghampiri bumi. Saat itu kami menunggu bis yang akan mengangkut kami ke tujuan masing-masing, kami berdiri di tepi halte karena harus berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang berebut berteduh.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil sedan menginjak genangan air yang bercampur dengan lumpur. Entah karena sial atau takdir, hanya kami berdua yang terkena cipratan lumpur itu. Sedangkan mobil itu berlalu tanpa merasa bersalah membuat dua pejalan kaki seperti kami basah kuyup. 'Dasar orang kaya, mentang-mentang ia mengemudikan mobil.' Batinku kesal.

Kemudian, kami berhadapan. Dan rasa kesalku menguap, tergantikan oleh gelak tawa heboh yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutku. Kami saling menertawakan kondisi kami yang konyol, lumpur hampir mengotori seluruh bagian atasan kami. Aku buru-buru mengeluarkan saputangan kecil dan meminjamkannya pada lelaki asing itu, "Kau lebih kotor. Bersihkan dirimu, aku bisa membersihkan tubuhku nanti." Jawabku ketika ia menghadiahiku tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo." Aku mengulurkan tanganku, ia menatapku lama sebelum akhirnya menjabat telapak tanganku. "Namaku.."

Suara klakson bis mengagetkan kami, percakapan kami terputus sepihak karena ternyata bis yang kami tumpangi berbeda. Ia masih harus menunggu lebih lama di halte sementara aku tak mungkin ikut menunggu karena ini adalah bis terakhir ke rumahku. Sebelum masuk bis aku menyempatkan diriku berbalik, ia membentuk huruf 'KJ' dengan jari-jarinya, inisial nama yang menarik.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku baru ingat, saputangan milikku masih berada di tangannya. Biarlah, hanya selembar saputangan, aku bisa membeli yang baru di lain waktu, bukan?

. . .

Pertemuan kedua kami berlangsung secara tak disengaja kembali, aku yang memiliki waktu luang memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko CD untuk memberi album terbaru dari penyanyi favoritku. Aku berada di balik rak ketiga dan mendengarkan lagu dari sebuah _headphone_ yang disediakan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki dari bilik sebelahku. Aku yang mudah penasaran memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, dan yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah lelaki asing sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan luwes. Ia mendengarkan lagu juga, dan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai irama, aku tidak tahu melodi apa yang ia dengarkan namun melihat gerakan-gerakan indahnya saja aku tersihir, seolah-olah ia adalah penari paling hebat di negeri ini. Gerakannya merata, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tekhnik-tekhnik rumit seperti _popping, locking, _bahkan _jazz ballet _yang jarang dikuasai oleh lelaki.

Aku memperhatikan setiap detail gerakannya, berharap kelak suatu hari aku bisa menggerakkan badanku seperti itu. Peluh lelaki itu membanjiri tubuhnya, seolah membuktikan betapa bekerja kerasnya ia pada setiap gerakannya.

Kemudian ia menoleh, mungkin sedari tadi ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang diam-diam menikmati pertunjukan secara gratis. Ketika ia menoleh, aku tersentak kaget, meski poni lelaki itu hampir menutupi matanya aku masih mengenalinya, ia adalah lelaki yang sama yang berada di halte.

"Tunggu!" seruku ketika ia tiba-tiba melepaskan _headphone_nya dan meninggalkanku. Namun lampu di tempatku berdiri padam, menyusahkanku yang memiliki rabun gelap. Lampu baru menyala dua puluh detik kemudian, dan yang aku temukan hanyalah lorong kosong dan sebuah sapu tangan yang mungkin sengaja ditinggalkan di lantai. Aku mengenali saputangan itu sebagai milikku yang aku pinjamkan beberapa hari lalu, saputangan itu kini sudah dicuci bersih dan didalamnya terselip secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Terima Kasih' aku tersenyum kecil.

Tuan penari yang misterius.

. . .

Pertemuan ketiga, ada di sebuah kedai _ice cream_ favoritku. Ketika aku dan Luhan, si anak baru dari China datang berkunjung. Ia ada di kursi paling ujung dekat jendela, sebenarnya agak mengejutkan. Selama ini, kedai ini cukup sepi dan hanya aku satu-satunya pengunjung tetap karena pemiliknya adalah Xiumin, seniorku. Dan tuan penari itu, menduduki 'singgasana'ku. Biasanya tidak ada orang yang mau duduk di pojok sana selain aku, tapi mungkin kali ini aku harus mengalah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan, aku menggeleng. Namun mataku tak bisa lepas dari dia, aku masih menatapnya. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangku dan matanya membelalak, ia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk sejauh mungkin dari si tuan penari itu. Aku menatap Luhan bingung, tak biasanya ia bersikap panik seperti ini.

"Kau mengenal Jongin?" tanyanya langsung, aku diam, aku tak bisa mengiyakan karena aku bahkan baru tahu namanya Jongin dari mulut Luhan, tapi aku juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku mengetahui sosok Jongin.

"Jangan dekati dia, aku pernah melihat ayah mengamankan Jongin di kantor polisi karena ia kedapatan mabuk dan menyimpan beberapa butir ekstasi. Namun ia dibebaskan dengan jaminan," ayah Luhan merupakan kepala polisi yang baru setelah mereka pindah dari Cina. Tapi telingaku tuli, Luhan.. harusnya saat itu kau berteriak tepat di gendang telingaku agar aku mendengarmu dan memperhatikan kata-katamu.

. . .

Dan itulah aku yang tak bergeming, aku masih datang ke kedai _ice cream_ tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Dan aku menilai diriku beruntung karena aku datang disaat ia datang, dan aku memberanikan diri menarik kursi di hadapannya.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi KJ." Sapaku berbasa-basi, "Kim Jongin. Namaku Kim Jongin, dan aku tidak akan kabur lagi." Jawabnya, aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Yang jelas, aku menghabiskan hari itu dengannya, dengan si tuan penari yang misterius.

Jongin tidak sekolah, dan tidak juga bekerja. Ia menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang seniman, dan aku langsung menambahkan kata gila di belakangnya. Ia bilang, ia hanya makan ketika ia rasa tubuhnya telah menjerit kelaparan, dan kalau tidak ia hanya mengonsumsi suplemen minyak ikan saja. Pantas, meski ia memiliki warna kulit yang gelap tapi kulitnya terlihat tipis dan pucat. Ia menjadi instruktur bagi para penari jalanan, dan ia tak memungut biaya sepeserpun untuk itu. Ia bilang, ia tak perlu mencari uang untuk dirinya karena ketika ia ingin sesuatu maka hal itu akan datang secepat kedipan mata. Tak salah bukan aku menyebutnya sebagai seniman gila?

Kami bercerita banyak hal, dan dari ceritanya aku sadar bahwa Jongin merupakan pribadi yang hangat. Tapi ia tertutup, sehingga tak banyak orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Untuk sesaat aku melupakan kata-kata Luhan untuk menjauhi Jongin, aku merasa Jongin telah menahanku dengan magnetnya sehingga kemungkinanku untuk pergi meninggalkan Jongin adalah nol persen.

Aku dengan mudahnya membuka tentang diriku di hadapannya. Tentang bagaimana aku menghindari air, karena trauma masa kecilku. Aku selalu beranggapan aku tidak takut pada apapun kecuali pada air, apalagi air dalam jumlah banyak dan memiliki kedalaman yang melebihi tinggi badanku. Membayangkannya saja membuat lututku terasa lemas.

Dan ekspresi Jongin ketika mendengarnya tak jauh berbeda dari ekspektasiku, ia menertawakanku. Aku hanya ikut tertawa, kemudian jongin menunjuk kaca di samping kami. Kaca itu basah karena hujan, dan dari dalam sedikit berembun. Jongin menghapus embun itu dan membuat kami bisa melihat pemandangan di luar yang sedikit hiruk pikuk karena hujan deras.

Ia bercerita, justru ia sangat mencintai air terlebih hujan. Jongin bilang, hujan adalah simbol dari keberkahan. Karena hujan, banyak tanaman tumbuh subur, karena hujan pula sungai-sungai yang awalnya mengering terisi kembali, hujan membawa kebahagiaan. Aromanya yang khas, apalagi ketika beradu dengan kopi yang baru saja diseduh adalah semangat tersendiri untuknya sebelum menari.

Dan setelah hujan ada pelangi, kejadian alam yang indah dimana cahaya akan dibiaskan menjadi spektrum-spektrum cahaya berwarna-warni. Pelangi adalah perumpamaan kebahagiaan, ketika hujan berakhir pelangi dan cahaya mentari akan terbit. Jongin bilang ayahnya mengumpamakan hal tersebut dengan ketika orang berhasil meniti kesusahannya, ia pasti mendapat hasil yang seimbang sesuai yang telah ia korbankan dan perjuangkan.

Jongin bilang trauma atau fobia pasti bisa hilang perlahan-lahan, dan salah satu caranya adalah berbalik mencintainya. Walau aku tidak mungkin berenang, ia menyuruhku belajar untuk mencintai hujan. Menyambut hujan dengan suka cita, mencium aroma tanah yang khas dan mengecap sedikit rasa asam hujan yang diakibatkan karena hujan menghapus polusi-polusi yang ada di udara. 'Jika aku bisa mencium hujan seperti aku mencium seseorang, mungkin sudah aku lakukan sedari lama.' Kalimat Jongin itu menutup obrolan kami tentang hujan.

. . .

Kemudian setelah obrolan panjang tentang hujan hari itu, pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya datang secara terencana. Kini kami selalu mengusahakan pertemuan, dimana saja. Bahkan pernah sekali ia mengajakku ke tempat dimana ia biasa melatih anak didiknya menari.

Di sebuah bangunan kosong yang luas, bangunan itu tersembunyi di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Bangunan itu mungkin dulunya adalah _showroom_ mobil yang hampir terbakar, namun masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Meski warna gelap dan lumut-lumut mulai mendominasi, tapi Jongin bilang justru itu adalah daya tarik tersendirinya. Bangkai mobil-mobil yang terbakar berjejer di halamannya, murid-murid Jongin menjadikannya sebagai tempat bermain. Dan.. tempat menghisap ganja.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, demi Tuhan aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa narkoba selama ini. Yang aku tahu, bentuk mereka seperti obat dan daun teh yang dikeringkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ekstasi bisa dimakan seperti permen tanpa membutuhkan segelas air seperti ketika kita minum obat. Tapi yang aku tahu, ketika mereka istirahat Jongin menyuntikkan sesuatu di lengan temannya. Dan mereka berbagai jarum suntik, yang mana sangat dilarang dalam ilmu kedokteran.

Tubuhku rasanya bergetar, aku sadar aku berada di lingkungan pergaulan yang salah. Aku tidak boleh terjerumus, aku tidak boleh bergabung dengan kelompok Jongin. "Kakak yang disana itu, apa ia tidak mau ini?" seorang anak menanyakanku pada Jongin sambil menyerahkan sekantong pil aneh.

"Tidak. Ia berbeda, ia adalah teman.. khusus." Jawab Jongin pelan, namun telingaku masih cukup peka untuk mendengarnya. Murid-murid Jongin langsung tertawa mengejek, aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Jongin, namun itu bukan hal penting.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku, tak seharusnya kau melihat hal seperti ini. Maafkan aku, aku titip Zelo dulu. Ia sedang.. sakaw, maafkan aku. Kalau kau tidak berkenan kau boleh pergi, atau aku bisa mengantarkanmu,"

Namun, mungkin aku terlalu bodoh karena aku memilih menggeleng. Aku memilih menjaga anak disebelahku ini, aku menyentuh dahinya panas sekali. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya sedikit membelalak, ia tidur sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya. dan ia terus menyuntik lengannya. Meski tak ada cairan yang masuk, dan aku hanya bisa bergedik ngeri melihat darah bercucuran dari lengannya. Secara frustrasi, anak itu menjilat lengannya, menelan darahnya sendiri. Perutku mual, dan ingin rasanya aku melarikan diri namun gaya gravitasi seakan memerangkapku. Ia menghirup bau darahnya, dan setelah semua aktifitas menjijikan itu perlahan-lahan nafas anak itu mulai tenang.

"KAKAK! ADA POLISI!"

Jongin langsung menghentikan proses latihannya, ia membuka jalan khusus dan melarikan anak-anak lain keluar dari sana. Ia langsung menyeret Zelo dan menyuruh salah seorang kawannya untuk membawa Zelo keluar dari gudang tersebut. Mungkin dibelakang sudah ada kendaraan yang bersiap membawa mereka. Namun tidak dengan Jongin, dan salah seorang temannya yang berkulit pucat juga, kalau tak salah namanya Sehun.

"Kalian tidak pergi?" tanyaku dengan suara parau. Aku masih tak mampu berdiri, semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Jongin berjongkok di hadapanku, "Tidak Kyungsoo, mereka pasti mengincarku karena akulah pemimpin mereka. Maafkan aku soal ini, kau bisa pergi sekarang juga. Sehun bisa membawamu kabur naik motor dan aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Kenapa kau tidak lari?" tanyaku, Sehun hanya terkekeh dan menyalakan pemantik api lalu menghisap rokoknya. Mungkin itu juga termasuk rokok yang didalamnya terdapat mariyuana, aku yakin aku pasti juga akan diperiksa oleh polisi apabila kami tertangkap. Karena itu aku menutupi kepalaku dengan jaket, mencoba melindungi kepalaku dari asap rokok Sehun, agar aku terbebas dari tuduhan kalau saja aku diperiksa.

"Para polisi itu tidak akan menangkap Jongin, paling-paling mereka hanya butuh dana jaminan dari ayah Jongin." Aku menautkan alisku tak mengerti, namun belum sempat aku menjawab polisi sudah datang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku diborgol dan masuk dalam kantor polisi bersamaan dengan dua teman misteriusku.

Luhan, aku menyesal.

. . .

Meski pada akhirnya aku dibebaskan karena tidak bersalah dan laporan tentangku negatif, namun anehnya Jongin dan Sehun juga ikut bebas. Ternyata, ada alasan dibalik kebebasan Jongin dan Sehun. Ayah mereka adalah pengusaha kaya, pengusaha kaya tanpa hati sehingga seolah mereka lupa bahwa mereka masih memiliki anak-anak yang perlu mereka rawat. Bahkan mereka tidak datang untuk membebaskan anak-anaknya dan hanya mentransfer uang jaminan. Itulah sebabnya Jongin dan Sehun membebaskan murid-murid mereka yang kebanyakan merupakan kalangan bawah, mereka tidak mau murid-murid mereka harus ditahan karena tidak bisa membayar uang jaminan.

Setelah kami dibebaskan dari kantor polisi pada dini hari, aku memutuskan berbicara pada Jongin. Untuk memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kami, bahwa kami tidak bisa berteman dan bertemu lagi. Aku belum siap menjalani kehidupan seperti Jongin dan Sehun yang menjunjung tinggi kebebasan.

Tapi Jongin bersikap maklum, selain orang-orang yang memiliki kehidupan yang sama dengannya hanya akulah orang normal yang bertahan cukup lama dengannya. Jongin menyesal harus membohongiku dan menyamar sebagai seniman gila yang bijak, tapi aku hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin menyalahkannya jadi aku menghiburnya bahwa aku juga salah datang tanpa diundang ke kehidupan Jongin.

Kini ia memberiku sebuah saputangan untuk menghapus peluh dan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk mataku. Diatas saputangan itu dijahit inisial 'KJClub' inisial Kim Jongin. Dan sayangnya tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa, Jongin langsung pergi begitu Sehun menjemput.

. . .

"Kyungsoo! Selamat ya, kau lulus dengan nilai sempurna!" Luhan menepuk pundakku dan memberi pelukan persahabatan, aku tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih Luhan, bagaimana denganmu? Nilaimu juga di atas rata-rata bukan?" sudah tiga tahun berlalu, dan aku benar-benar tidak bertemu Jongin lagi. Aku fokus pada studiku dan menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

"Ya, rencananya tahun depan aku akan debut di KJClub _entertainment_ doakan aku ya. Tapi sayangnya, kita tidak bisa sering bertemu karena pasti akan padat sekali." Segala ucapan Luhan terasa samar-samar di telingaku yang bisa aku dengar adalah..

"Luhan, kau akan debut dimana?"

"KJClub, oh iya ayahku bilang Jongin telah berubah. Dua tahun terakhir tak ada kasus kriminal yang ia lakukan. Bahkan ia berhasil mendidik anak asuhnya dan mendirikan agensi yang baru dan membawahi beberapa artis yang mulai naik daun."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Selamat ya, Jongin bilang ia berubah karena seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Orang normal yang masuk dalam lingkar kehidupannya, ia juga bilang Do Kyungsoo bisa menemui Kim Jongin dua tahun lagi ketika ia selesai studinya di Amerika."

Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, gerimis tiba-tiba turun. Aroma air yang membasahi tanah kering, langsung menyapa indera penciumanku. Aku menghirup aromanya dalam dan menjilat setetes hujan.

Mungkin yang orang bilang tentang dia benar, tapi bukan berarti yang aku lihat salah kan? Kim Jongin adalah anak berandal yang suka berlaku kriminal karena ia adalah anak labil yang masih butuh pencarian jati diri, tapi ia juga pribadi yang kerja keras dan hangat.

Ayo kita bertemu dua tahun lagi, KJ, tuan penari misterius.

**END**

**Finally an update in 2014, well welcome! I'm sorry guys, i've many works-to-do previous days. But, woah can't believe now i'm a real teenagers! And becomes an adult too kkkk. Bye 6 april lmao.**

**Hum, sebenernya baru pertama kali bisa nulis ff yang berat kaya ini. Apakah ini sudah bisa disebut cerpen yang memenuhi kaidah penulisan bahasa Indonesia dengan baik? TOLONG BIMBING SAYA! TT_TT nulis ff itu mudah, tapi nulis cerpen dengan diksi dan majas-majas yang tepat, aduh tidak. Wkwkwk, hayo siapa bisa menentukan unsur intrinsik di cerpen ini? LOL**

**Pokoknya sebenernya ini cerpen bahasa Indonesia tapi nanti baru aku remake. Jadi ga berarti aku balik sepenuhnya nulis ff._.v Haha See you guys,**

**Happy 2 years EXO, let's love until 10 years or 100 years later haha. And i hope Kaisoo keeps share their love everyday(?)**

**RCL jusseyo ^^**


End file.
